As Yumi
by Zeakari
Summary: The untold events of 'A Fine Mess' told in the viewpoint of Odd. Rated to be safe.


Disclaimer: I do not own Code Lyoko or Barbie.

As Yumi

by Zeakari

* * *

I remember that time when Ulrich gained that strange habit of betting with himself. He kept flipping a coin to see who would meet up with him first. Y'know, heads is one person and tails is another. Anyway, at one point he actually got it right and wrong at the same time. Neat, huh? That was when the coin predicted me, Odd, and I came out in Yumi's body. Heh, that's right, I'm sure you remember that. Good times, eh?

Anyway, considering the amount of time we have to show you each encounter with XANA, you don't actually get to hear the whole story. That makes me sad. And a little nauseated, but that just might've been the nachos I had earlier. Anyway, there are quite a lot of things you guys end up missing not only because of time, but because of the rating. Well, here's where I can go ahead and tell you it ALL! Great, huh? Bet you're looking forward to it!

First off, I'd like to defend myself a little. You remember Magali and Claire, right? Yeah, yeah, despicable, sneaky rat, I've heard it before. What? No, I'm not trying to be a pimp, let me finish! Anyway, there's a good reason why that happened! See, I had asked Claire out and that was it. A few hours after I had asked her, Magali came and asked me out. See? The look on her face, I just couldn't break her heart and tell her no. What kind of heartless person would do that? So I said yes. I thought it would work, but I guess it didn't. Ah well. At least I didn't get slapped myself! Anyway, now you know! I'm no sneaky rat, but a kind and generous person. Yup.

Heh… it was kinda funny, though, that Yumi ended up taking the slaps for me. What a sweet girl she is, huh? And she really didn't mangle me too much when that all ended… much… I wasn't scarred! Just a warning, never get on Yumi's bad side. She's a great friend, and possibly one of the worst enemies you could ever have. I even prefer fighting against XANA than her! Wait, am I getting off-track? Yeah, I'll get back.

Actually I'm right on-track! I wanna explain something else, especially to you slash fans out there. I AM NOT GAY! I've got nothing against gay people, I just happen to NOT be one. Me cuddling up next to Ulrich like that does NOT make me gay! And it's not proof that I'm gay when I said, "Hey, now I see why Sissi's so crazy about you!" I was joking around with him to creep him out. … And it worked! Though he got mad. Ha. And I don't wanna hear about this denial crap, the Odd-Man is only for the ladies! What? What _about_ purple? It's a cool color, so shut up.

Back on topic, there's a whole big block of time that you guys completely missed. You saw me back at Yumi's house, but you didn't see the whole thing. I got a little lost on the way there since Yumi couldn't help me get there. Not that I haven't been there before, but it was getting dark. Be quiet.

You all only saw the dinner scene where I made an awesome fool of myself, and a little bit of the next morning. It was pretty awesome, though, wasn't it? I got them all staring at me. Even her brother… can't remember his name… Hia… Hiro? Let's go with Hiro. Like hero. Yeah. Mr. Ishiyama made a funny face when I pulled out that fork. Like he was constipated. I heard Hiro saying something about "wuv" when I left. Little turd knows what he's talking about. Damn right it's wuv! Poor Yumi can't hide it from nobody! Though I'll admit, she does a better job than Ulrich. I'd point and laugh at him, but he might punch me, especially if he knew the reasoning behind the point-and-laugh.

Anyway, I got to there house and… well, I heard yelling. Lot's of it. It was in Japanese, but it sounded very angry. I didn't see her parents anywhere, and that's what scared me. They were yelling loud enough to be heard through the whole house. They were probably in their room. When I went into the living room, I saw Hiro… ki? That's it! Hiroki! Doi. Anyway, I saw Hiroki sitting on the couch. He had one of them new handheld games in his hands and was leaning real close to it. He had headphones on connected to the game and had them on full-blast. I would know, I could hear the bleepy music. He didn't look too happy, either. He looked at me when I came into the room and he gave me this strange look… it was like he was asking for help… but it was with his eyes. I wasn't sure what to do.

He hunched over his game again before I could think of what to do, but that was okay. I backed out into the hallway again, went upstairs, and went into Yumi's room. I had to pass by her parent's room too. I wanted to cover my ears. Even though it was in another language, I still flinched at every sharp shout. I'm pretty sure my ears would've fallen off if I knew what they were saying, what with the way they were carrying on.

When I got into Yumi's room… I'm not sure what happened to me. I just got so mad. I was seriously shaking. I hate to say this, but I got so mad I started crying a little. Must've been the estrogen in Yumi's body, though, cuz I never cry when I'm mad. But I did this time, and I'm glad no one was around. Anyway, I was seriously pissed. What right did those two have to argue so loudly? It sounded like they weren't even bothering to tone it down. Didn't they know they had kids who could hear them? Didn't they know they were hurting them? Didn't they care?

It took a lot of willpower just to sit in that room and wait it out. I was so tempted to barge in that room and start yelling nutso at them. I'm glad I didn't. I made enough problems for Yumi without making her parents hate her or think she's possessed.

Eventually, the fighting died down and Mrs. Ishiyama went to make supper. You already know what happened. Now I know why Hiroki laughs and jokes around like that. It's better than crying.

After that, I washed my hands in the bathroom and they disappeared on me, yeah, yeah, you already know that. It was what happened afterward that you don't know, and it's my favorite part.

I got to see Yumi naked! Hehe. And before Ulrich, too! … Okay so I'm not that low. But I _did_ dig through her underwear, so there. I had to anyway in order to change so hah! I just didn't look at Yumi's body once I took off the underwear. Okay, except for the bra. I had to take it off, I HATED that thing! How can Yumi stand wearing the stupid thing!? Don't tell Yumi, though, or she'll murder me in my sleep with a chainsaw. … Boobs.

Anyway, you basically know the rest of the story. Well, except for that morning, before I got to school. I remember when I looked through Yumi's clothes, I was shocked at how many outfits she never wore. So many colors gone to terrible waste. I feel girly admitting this, but I tried on a bunch of outfits. It was like having my own Barbie doll, except it was life-sized and I was stuck inside of it. I had fun!

… God, that makes me feel so gay. I blame the estrogen! I needs me testosterone in order to function just like the wonderful Odd you all know and love.

Anyway, I was actually going to change out of that green outfit and wear one of Yumi's regular clothes, but I … guh… took up too much time getting dressed. If you tell anyone about this I will so kick your ass.

But I took it in stride and ignored the strange looks I got from Yumi's family. Not that it's hard for me to ignore strange looks since I do it all the time. Hah. But I think Yumi seeing herself in clothes other than black did her some good. She really does look good, but she never flaunts it. Silly Yumi.

Anyway, now you know the rest. I've shared my wonderful story with you and you alone. Don't you feel special? You have to promise me you won't tell anyone else, though. If you do, I can assure you I will be murdered. I think I can trust you, though.

Right?

The End

* * *

Author's Note: I pretty much never write in first person, so this was a challenge for me. I had fun trying to think like Odd.


End file.
